World Division System (Reboot!)
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: A device that not only allows inter-dimensional travel but also creates Dimensions which were previously fictional. That's right, a device that brings anime to life and allows users to travel into various anime worlds. This is my story, the story of stumbling through anime universes clumsily and finding trouble along the way. This is the story of the W.D.S.
1. Chapter 1

World Division System

AN: I decided to do a reboot of this series which I wrote a couple years' back, hopefully you readers will enjoy this version just as much as the first. Please review!

Working under the dim lighting of a small rusted desk lap, which had seen better days, I looked very closely at what I was creating a pair of long tweezers in each hand as I was connecting small wires under a magnifying glass.

I had glanced up and through the basement window and I noticed the sky was becoming light. I surmised that it was around five thirty in the morning, since it was early summer and the days became much longer. I had yet to sleep, but I wasn't bothered by working through a sleepless night, I did so often.

I was nineteen years old, I thought I knew the world, thought I had everything figured out and that I was indestructible, but I suppose most people at that age would think so. My life was just beginning and I had the universe at my disposal, anything was possible so long as I believed it, I could make it real, no matter how unrealistic, even fairytales could be brought to life if I wished it. Then again maybe that wasn't the case, I mean wishing wasn't exactly what caused a small spark come from the connection of opposite wires.

A whippoorwill's song ended finally, it always amused me how I could only hear such birds late at night. The sky's dull grey color began to turn into a medley of oranges, and purples, shadowed clouds mixing in with the scenery as the world came to life. A fresh coat of morning dew, the only indication of the earths rebirth, on the basement window.

Looking back to my work I was quick to finish up the connection of the devices inner workings. The only thing left was to put the small machines covering on, once that was done I looked on my invention with a tired smile, I had finished the creation process the only thing left was to test it out.

"You made an iPhone?" Cecily questioned with a raised eyebrow, "don't you think Apple might have a slight problem with you completely stealing their idea?" Cecily was my long time best friend; sure she was a total dick, but so was I which was why we got along so well.

We had enrolled in the same college; had completed our first year together and had been enjoying a very lax summer.

We were roommates then, her parents owned a slot of land not far from the University we went to, we stayed in a nice two story house which was actually far too big for only two girls to live in, but, Cecily's parents, who were wealthy politicians, saw no reason to let a perfectly good townhouse go unlived in so they gave it to us. Cecily had grown up with money and had never wanted for a thing, lucky girl.

"Well, I'm sure if any idiot were to do such a thing then, yes, there would be some problems coming from the company." I answered as I scratched the back of my head, causing my already messy raven locks to become even more untidy.

"Alright, Idiot, why'd you waste your time doing it then?" She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Uuuugh," I flopped down onto the living room couch, she was such a Negative Nancy! "If you would've let me finish explaining then you would know, Ya Little Shit!" She tried to stifle a chuckle but failed miserably, kind of like with her Psychology class.

"Okay, Lyric, go ahead and tell me this big invention of yours!" She said as she moved her hands from side to side in a mocking manor.

"I call it: World Division System." I began as I leaned forward and handed her the device.

"Weird name, sounds like something from those terrible Syfy original movies." She said as she rolled the device over in her hands, inspecting it jadedly.

"Bro," she looked up from the device and her chocolate gaze fell on me, "shut up." We both cracked small grins.

"Well, you should make it an acronym, ya know? Like: W.D.S." She tossed it back to me and I juggled the thing as I tried to get a good grasp on it, ultimately it clattered onto the floor. I breathed a frustrated sigh causing my fringe, which covered the entire left side of my face, to fly up slightly and I reached for the mechanism.

"Why would you do that, Man?" I questioned, "why would you throw something I just made, knowing I can't catch worth shit?" I slumped lazily in my seat, "and W.D.S sounds even more lame."

"Yeah, yeah, ya gonna tell me what the thing does or not, huh?" She questioned as she took a seat on the arm of the couch. I sat up as I began to explain once again.

"Well, this device is something like…" I began to move my hands around as I searched for the words to describe it. "A universal gate way."

"'Kay, Lyric, seriously, no more Syfy Originals." Cecily said with a crude laugh.

"I am serious!" I exclaimed in slight frustration, "of all the shit that I've managed to blow your mind with why do you doubt me now?!"

"Because its pure science fiction!"

"You said that about all the other stuff too! And what happened with that?" I questioned with venom, her tongue stretched her check out as she moved her mouth to the side and bounced her leg.

"You created a successful holographic imaging device so that it appeared as though STARISH was preforming a concert live in our backyard." She answered with a sigh, "it was the best birthday ever." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"So you still gonna doubt me?" I questioned, she thought for a moment.

"Yes, but since you made me recall all your other success stories, less so than earlier." That was as good an answer I could hope to get from her so I continued.

"It works the same as customizing a character in a video game. All you have to do; is scroll through the options to choose which world you'd like to enter. Then once that's done, you choose your lifestyle."

"So, basically SIMs."

"Get the fuck out."

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! Continue."

"As I was saying: you choose your own lifestyle, for example, if I were to enter the world of, Durarara, then I could choose to be a gang member, a student, an Idol, exedra… If I picked Naruto then I could choose to be a ninja, or a civilian, and if I picked ninja I could choose what type, Leaf, Sand, rouge, medical, so on and so forth."

"I thought you said this was a universal gateway thingy, you make it sound like a video game."

"It is a gate way, but, it's very similar customization wise because it's just easier that way, ya know? But it's not actually a video game, like I said it's a gate way, we will physically be transported into an actual anime world, a separate universe."

"But that's not poss- "

"If you say: 'that's not possible' I swear to god I'll jack you in the throat." I glared and she threw her hands up in both annoyance and surrender.

"Okay so, you say all that's customizable but what about food and shelter? We won't have to build a house will we? If so then I'm out, I don't do hard labor." Cecily ran a hand through her long blond curls.

"No, we don't build anything."

"Well then I guess it's not exactly like the SIMs."

"I know where you sleep." I threatened, she threw her hands up once again. "Where we want to live, what occupation we'd have, how much money we'd own, we could have an infinite amount of income. It would all be at our finger tips."

"Okay, you've peaked my interest." Cecily said as she looked back to the device.

"Anything to do with a lot of money always peaks your interest, Gold Digger."

"I'm not a gold digger!" She exclaimed loudly, "I just like money."

"Are ya feelin' it, ?" I questioned with a smirk tugging on my lips.

"You SpongeBob referencing, Dick!" She laughed.

"Anyway, we can customize ourselves too. Not our appearances, I mean we'll look like how we do now only in anime form but- "

"Okay that actually sounds really cool!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Thanks for interrupting me, really appreciate it!" I said with a sarcastic snort. "We'll be able to customize our abilities, like: what fighting skills we want, martial arts, or boxing, something like that, no training necessary." My ice blue eye looked to the iPhone like device, "and we'll be able to meet all our favorite characters too, become friends with characters we've always favored."

"Awesome!" Cecily jumped up from the couch with sudden enthusiasm, "what're we waiting for! Let's try it! Wait! Is it safe?"

"Yeah, I tested it this morning when I finished it, totally safe." I answered as I began to feel excitement as well, then Cecily crossed her arms again and gave me a suspicious look.

"What did you use to test it?" My eyes fell to the floor upon hearing the question and I began to rock back and forth from my heels to my toes.

"Oh, I might've used… The dog…" I answered hesitantly, Cecily's arm dropped to her sides and her mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, and she began to search the living room. "Dusty! Dusty! Come here boy!" She cried and the devil creature came running, a tiny Pomeranian, Cecily was quick to pick the creature up. "How could you use, Dusty as a test subject?!" She questioned, as her anger faded upon seeing the slobbering mongrel was just fine.

"Well, he looks enough like a rat so I figured- "she slapped me on the arm, hard. I jumped and began to rub the offended area.

"She's just jealous of how cute you are," she said to the dog.

"Put it down and focus!" I ordered, she snapped her head to me.

"Him!" She corrected.

"Like it matters! Just release it!" She finally did as I told her and I continued an explanation that really shouldn't have taken as long to say as it was. "Because of the experiments I did," upon hearing the word experiment Cecily growled and gave me a stern look causing me to pause for a moment. "I discovered," I continued quickly, knowing that I had crossed a line. "That time passes by differently in the universes we'll travel to, I'm not sure that time passes the same in each but we'll be able to find out easily thanks to the two clocks I've got installed on the device. One is set to the time here, in reality, the other is programed to automatically set to whatever the time is in whatever universe we go to."

"Jesus Christ, you're even smarter than I thought you were!" Cecily cried, "Lyric, how long you been holding out on me?"

"Not long, considering it took lots of hard work," as I emphasized the words she hated most she made a gagging noise, "to get this smart."

"Alright, alright, let's go ahead and test this thing out, I'm tired of listening to you go on and on about how incredibly smart you are!" She teased playfully, as she picked up the device which I was quick to take from her.

"Forgetting something?" I questioned as I looked to the mongrel at my feet.

"Dusty? What about him?"

"Cecily! I just told you: time passes differently in each universe! Which means a second we spend there could be twenty-four hours here, or twenty-four hours there could pass as a second here. We can't leave the rat in the house alone without knowing how long we'll be gone."

"Fine, fine, I'll put him outside."

"Which is where it should be any way." I said as she picked up the mutt, she stopped beside me before passing.

"Animal Hater." She said as she continued on to the back door.

"I don't hate animals! I only hate dogs… And fish, which I don't see the point of having as a pet since they live in a bowl and you can't pet or play with them and they die within five seconds of- oh," Cecily was nowhere to be seen and then I heard the backdoor slam shut, "I'm talking to myself…"

Once the mutt was released into our, fenced in, yard, I began to mess with the settings on the W.D.S.

"Where're we going to first?" I questioned as Cecily leaned on my shoulder to watch me fiddle with the device.

"Hmm… Let's see… Um… Some place exciting but not overly dangerous, but not a high school anime, I mean we only just escaped high school a year ago why go back?"

"How, 'bout Durarara," I suggested as I laid eyes on the option, "it's not too dangerous, not too safe, and even if we choose to be students we won't actually have to be in school ya know? Also, most characters in anime are in high school, it would be a hard thing to avoid." Cecily groaned.

"Lyric, we've become older than most of the main characters of the thing we love most!" She cried in genuine distress.

"Not in Tokyo Ghoul, everyone there is around our age or older." She raised her head at that, "no, too dangerous, we're not ready for that yet, I don't feel like being eaten alive." I pressed my finger to the touch screen and 'Durarara' was highlighted in blue and white as I selected it, then I began to pick the other settings.

Name of Traveler 1: Lyric Ryan

Name of Traveler 2: Cecily Carrington

Language: English

Place of living: Ikebukuro

Occupation for traveler 1: Illegal Weapons Distributor

As Cecily saw what I put for my occupation she gave me a strange look.

"I would be more likely to run into some main characters with a job like that." I explained, she understood immediately.

Affiliation for Traveler 1: Dollars

Abilities for Traveler 1: Martial Arts

Occupation of Traveler 2: Raira Academy Teacher

"What the hell don't put that!" Cecily cried as she tried to swipe the device from hands, I moved and she ended up falling on the floor, she was quick to get back on her feet though. "I don't wanna be a teacher! I can't teach kids especially not teenagers!"

"You'll automatically be equipped for the job; you'll know everything there is to know about teaching without having to go to school for it! And you'll be seeing a lot of the main characters so shut up!" I ordered, "besides it's not like you'll be there a lot!" She gave me pout but didn't argue any further. "Now who are you gonna be affiliated with?"

"Dragon Zombie! I wanna be in Izaya's gang!" She exclaimed and I only sighed.

"You and your weird Izaya obsession, Freak."

Affiliation of Traveler 2: Dragon Zombie

Abilities: for Traveler 2: Martial Arts

All that was left was for me to hit the 'submit' button and then we would be transported to another universe, I glanced at the clock: 3:37pm, then gave the button a light tap.

"Processing data... Processing complete." Said a synthetic voice, "World Division System now in progress." Nothing happened for a short moment, just as I thought the device had failed I was suddenly falling, there was light surrounding us, Cecily and I were clinging to each other. "Travel portion activated, please wait as the transformation process begins." The synthetic voice said and I squeezed my eyes shut. Just as quickly as the process started it ended, with a harsh crash.

Cecily and I had fallen hard on the floor of a space which very much resembled the house we had back in our world, only the duplicate was clean.

For a long while we stared at one another, we were two dimensional and it was quite the shocker as you could imagine. Then we spent some time inspecting ourselves in the mirrors of the house.

I didn't look very different, my hair was still unkempt, my fringe still covering the left side of my face, though when I moved the hair from my eyes I noticed the peculiar coloring of my orbs was much more desirable in anime. My left eye was a pale green color and right was an ice blue, the different pigmentation of my eyes was why I kept half my face hidden behind my hair, but at that moment I didn't feel particularly self-conscious about it, anime made everyone beautiful. My baggy sweater made me look much thinner than it did in my world, my faded skinny jeans only solidified my tininess, and my usually pasty skin appeared like porcelain.

Cecily didn't look much different either, still sporting long blond hair, narrow brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin which appeared even more attractive in anime form. Her clothes had changed from pajamas to work attire though, black blazer with a purple top underneath and a black skirt cut just above her knees.

"Man!" Cecily exclaimed, "I'm totally hot!"

"I hear those exact same words out of your mouth every morning. Give it a rest." I said as I shook my head at her.

"Oh my god! Lyric! You're so cute!" She cried as she hurried to me.

"Yep, hear that every morning too." I sighed.

"Your totally moe!"

"Shut it, Jackass!"

"Oooh, moe/tsundere!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Would you get away from me?!" I pushed her away playfully and she bounced in delight.

"I can't help it, Lyric! We're in an anime! In an anime!"

"I know! I'm the one who sent us here remember?"

"And I love you for it!" She squeaked happily, "we have to go explore! Right now!" I glanced out the window and saw the sun was setting, knowing it would get dangerous at night time I agreed so long as we hurried back.

I was nineteen years old, I thought I knew the world, thought I had everything figured out and that I was indestructible, but I suppose most people at that age would think so. My life was just beginning and I had the universe at my disposal, anything was possible so long as I believed it, I could make it real, no matter how unrealistic, even fairytales could be brought to life. I had done just that. Brought a twisted fairytale to life, and was ready to explore it to the fullest extent.


	2. Durarara!

Durarara!

We went strolling through Ikebukuro laughing and enjoying the sights, at first when we got to one of the more traffic heavy streets we just stared, not because we weren't used to being in a city or because of the incredible amount of people who were out, no, it was because we had forgotten that the background characters were colored grey; it was incredibly creepy and almost made us go back to the house.

"We should go to Russia Sushi!" Cecily exclaimed as she pointed at the restaurant then looked to me, "I've been trying to get you to try sushi for years!"

"I don't know, Man, I'm not sure if I'll like it or not and I hate the idea of spending money on something I won't like…"

"Dude! News flash! We've got infinite income! It doesn't matter!"

"Well that doesn't mean we should waste money!"

"Shut up and come on!" She grabbed my hand and began to forcibly pull me toward the restaurant, I was trying my best to get out of the situation but she had a firm grip on me, we argued all the way to the entrance of Russia Sushi where Simon stood.

"Good evening Young Ladies!" He greeted cheerily, and I finally stopped struggling there was no possible way I could say no to Simon. "You have problem?" He questioned, "I see you arguing all the way across street!"

"No, no, no problem at all!" Cecily waved the question away, "just having my friend here try sushi for the first time!"

"Forcing!" I corrected.

"Like it matters! You're trying it either way." She sounded more like a mom than a roommate.

"Oh! No worries Young Lady!" Simon exclaimed as he placed an extremely large hand on my back and ushered me toward the entrance, "you'll love sushi! It make your stomach happy!"

I walked inside without being ushered or forcibly dragged, it was too late for me to get away then, why fight it any longer?

Cecily and I took seats at the bar and the owner of the place, Dennis, approached us immediately. He asked what we would like to order, I was at a loss of course considering I had never eaten sushi before, I let Cecily order for me.

"Fatty tuna for her!" She exclaimed and once the man walked away I slapped her arm.

"You only ordered that because you know Izaya eats it and that I don't like him... and possibly sushi."

"It's what you get for making me be a teacher!" She said proudly.

I took my first bite of fatty tuna and:

"So?! Do you like it?!" Cecily questioned drawing closer to me.

"Would you give my taste buds a minutes to process the food!" I growled as I began to chew on the weirdly textured food, Cecily looked to me expectantly, "it's not… Terrible…" I said quietly.

"Which means you like it!" She exclaimed, I was a tough critic when it came to food Cecily knew this which is why I only responded by rolling my eyes.

"Ah~ so then! There's a new fan of fatty tuna!" I looked just beyond Cecily and found a certain info broker taking a seat next to her, "good to know." He gave us that smirk which always seems to hold some amount of deviousness to it. I dead faced him as I took another bite and I noticed Cecily grinning widely, I nudged her but she paid me no mind.

"Why hello there." She said in a flirtatious tone, I rolled my eyes once again, she was off. Whenever Cecily saw something, or in that case someone, she liked she always did everything in her power to get it, it was a little scary sometimes… "I'm Cecily and who are you?" She was playing it off as though she had no idea who he was, Izaya blinked once then his smirk power increased tenfold.

"Izaya Orihara." He introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." She gave her signature flirtatious smile that usually made guys melt.

"Uuuuuugh." I groan and my head fell onto the bars surface with a rather loud bang. "Do you mind being gross somewhere else?" I questioned, my voice muffled due to my being face down.

"Shut up." Cecily said sternly, I raised my head quickly.

"I would, but you make me vomit when you're flirting."

"You always say that." She said as she shook her head at me, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Because it's always true!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" A chuckle stopped our playful argument and we both looked to Izaya, who grinned to us.

"I've seen many friends start huge arguments the very same way, but you guys started joking about it as soon as it started."

"Yeah, well we're best friends, have been for about ten years' now, I'm totally committed like that." She put a hand on his upper arm and slowly, gently slid it away from him, it was a touch that was supposed to leave him tingling, but it didn't look like it had that kind of effect.

"Okay, so, you keep doing what you're doing, and I'll meet you back home." I said as I left the bar quickly.

"Hold on a second," Izaya called just as I was about to walk out of the restaurant, I stopped in my tracks hung my head with a sigh and turned to him with an unpleasant look. "I never got your name."

"Noooobody knooooows. Wooooo." I mimicked a cliché ghost voice as I backed out of the restaurant.

"That's my lame-o roommate, Lyric." I barely caught Cecily say that before I completely left the building.

I strolled aimlessly through Ikebukuro city, wondering how to get to Animate Street when I stopped dead, my eyes on the sky. For whatever reason the sky was always a distraction for me, its orange saturation was fading, losing its bright vibrancy, it would be dark soon. I should've started on my way back home but… How could I?

"Move!" Someone shouted and I was shoved hard enough that I actually fell to the concrete, a man with a hood pulled over his head hurried by me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Jackass!" I yelled after him, then the man in the hoodie was kicked in the face and fell to the ground.

"You saw that Young Lady in your path, I know you did because I heard you screaming at her to move, and yet you knocked her over as if she were nothing. Don't you know a real man doesn't raise his hand against a lady?!" It was Chikage, the all-time most violently chivalrous male I had ever seen. I blinked a few times, I was on my hands and knees then as I had begun to get up just as the commotion began. Chikage stepped on the man's throat, "I believe you owe this lady an apology, go on nice and loud so she can hear you!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The man chocked out, then Chikage looked back to me waiting to see if I would forgive the guy.

"Oh, uh… It's fine." I said as I was unsure of how to handle such a situation, then Chikage released the man, who was quick to get up and run away. Then he approached me his hand extended for me to take as he knelt before me, removing his hat as he did so.

"Let me help you up, a young lady should never be treated like that." I took his hand hesitantly and rose to my feet.

"Er… Thanks, Man. I appreciate the help." I said and I took a step back, not because I was intimidated or anything but because I didn't like how close he was to me.

"Please, there's no need to thank me. Any other respectable man would've done the same." I suddenly got why he was such a lady's man, I wasn't normally attracted to anyone at all and while I can't say that I was necessarily attracted to him, I will say that I liked him immediately.

"Well, at any rate. I heard that there's a place called Animate Street here, you know where it is?" I questioned, I knew he would be reliable since he was so big on being courteous to women. He only frowned sadly to me.

"Sorry, Lovely, but I'm not from around here. I don't know where that is at all… But-"

"Hey! Rocchi!" A girl came up behind him.

"Ah! Non! Perfect timing!" He exclaimed and he moved out from in front of me so she could see me, "this, Lovely Young Lady, was looking for Animate Street. We should take her there."

"Sure no problem, it's actually not that far from here. Just straight ahead and around that corner, in fact." Upon hearing the girl's instruction, I excused myself from their company.

"If it's that close I can go myself, thanks for all your help." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait! I should go with you to make sure you get there safely." Chikage called after me as I continued to walk on.

"Nah, I'm a big girl, tie my own shoes and everything!" I had a terrible habit of mocking people at the worst times.

I stood in front of the tallest building… Ever. It was filled with nothing but anime related merchandise, I could see mannequins in the windows modeling cosplay. As I looked on the building I wondered what I was doing there, I wasn't comfortable being myself let alone dressing up as someone else! That really wasn't for me…

"Oh my gosh!" Someone squealed, I turned to see Erika and Walker approaching, man Relevant characters were surprisingly easy to find. "You look so much like Sinon from SAO!" Erika exclaimed.

"Tell me you're gonna buy that cosplay." Walker said, I blinked.

"W-what? I don't look like Sinon at all…"

"Yes you do, the IRL version of Sinon: Asada-san!" Erika exclaimed, "You've got the big sad eyes, the baggy shirt, the tiny frame! I cosplay a lot, so I can look at someone and just tell you who they would be perfect as, and you would be a perfect Asada!"

"Um… I don't think cosplay's my thing, and if it was then I would wanna be someone different." I said with a smile as the two lingered before me.

"Oh who did you have in mind?" Walker questioned with interest.

"Mmm… Probably… Well… Maybe Juuzou Suzuya from TG, or Syo Kurusu from Uta No Prince Sama, he's got a cool style. Or Krul Tepes from ONS!"

"Oh! Oh! You would be a perfect Krul!" Erika exclaimed.

Things went on like that for a long while, they tried to get me to come in and shop around for cosplay but I wouldn't let them for fear that I would actually enjoy cosplay, I didn't need the extra expense honestly…

I somehow ended up riding along in Saburo's van gabbing away with Walker and Erika about Hunter x Hunter and other works by Togashi.

"So, Walker, Erika," both otaku looked to the front seat only to find Kadota looking back at them, "are you ever gonna tell us who this girl is?" He questioned.

"Oh right of course! This is…. Uh…" Walker trailed off as he realized they never asked for my name.

"My name's, Lyric. Lyric Ryan." I said with a nervy smile.

"Waaaa! That means you're American right?! I mean I knew you weren't Japanese by looking at you, but I've never actually met an American before!" Erika exclaimed excitedly.

"So then, do you regularly get into random vans with people you just met?" Kadota was questioning my life skills.

"Not particularly, no. But these guys seemed chill so I thought it was safe."

"Oooooh! You're like a naïve protagonist whose stumbled into some shady business only to be met with her soul mate!" Walker said excitedly, then my pager started beeping, I never owned a pager before then so I guessed it was something necessary for my occupation which the W.D.S. automatically provided for me.

"…Speaking of shady business, you mind letting me off here?" I questioned, without a word the van pulled to a gentle stop and I exited.

"See ya Lyric!" Walker called.

"Let's cosplay together some time!" Erika shouted as they pulled away.

I dialed the number which I'd seen of the pager, wondering who the new client was, the phone had only barely rung once before it was answered quickly.

"Why hello there!" That voice, it definitely belonged to Izaya, "might this be Lyric Ryan?" He questioned and I sighed.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to come to the address I'm about to give you, I'd like to make a deal with you." I was quick to go to the notes app on my phone just before he spat out the address rapidly then ended the call abruptly, rude.

As I went on my way to the address I'd been given, I realized that I had typed the address in Japanese, not only that but, I understood it. As I looked around I realized I could read all the Japanese written signs… I wasn't sure… How that was possible… I wondered if I had accidentally put such a thing into the W.D.S. programming, but then I wasn't sure what I possibly could've done for that to happen… I had only meant for the device to translate what a user read into their language.

As my suspicions grew I walked into a large building, the address I'd been given, and that was another thing that was strange, how my legs moved about the foreign area as though I'd walked it a thousand times it just didn't sit right with me.

I took the stares, elevators always made me really nervous, bouncing up them easily as I began to shake the suspicion off, it would do me no good to worry about it when I was going to meet with someone. Once I got back to the house I would send Cecily and I home to take a look at the device- oh! I stopped just in front of the apartment door as I remembered to check the time.

Home: 3:42pm

Durarara: 8:10pm

A fair amount of time in my world had passed I supposed, when we arrived in Ikebukuro I didn't look at the clock so I hadn't a clue how long I'd been there but I guessed it was nearly two hours, before we left it was around 3:30pm so it wasn't anything to worry about yet.

I was just about to ring the doorbell to the apartment when the door opened, Namie stood in the entrance staring at me blankly, she was clearly leaving for the day, I blinked a few times.

"U-uh, I was just- "

"Hey, Izaya!" Namie shouted over her shoulder, "that girl you called for is here! I'm sending her in!" She moved behind me and shoved me inside.

"Hey!" I growled at her, then she slammed the door shut and I sighed.

"Ms. Ryan!" Izaya called, when I turned I found him approaching me with open arms, welcoming me to hell. I really didn't like him. "Come in, come in, no need to be shy." He said as he put a hand on either of my shoulders then began to usher me further into his home.

"Don't call me 'Ms. Ryan' it's sounds like the name of a preschool teacher." I said as we continued toward his desk, "Lyric's fine. Also your secretary is rude as hell and I don't like her face!" I growled with a deep frown, Izaya laughed at me as he went 'round his desk and took his seat, I hated that laugh why did I even agree to meet up with him?

"Yeah, Namie's always in a hurry to get as far away from me as possible after all!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Well that's depressing." I was quick to change the subject, "so you said you wanted to make a deal? What is it?" I questioned and Izaya somehow managed to get an even more devilish look on his face.

"Well, not really a deal. I'd like to buy something from you actually." I yawned, a guy like him wanting to buy illegal weapons was definitely unsettling but I didn't want to let it show. "The device you've built." I stiffened, "I want it." I stopped breathing, literally stopped breathing. How in the fuck did that Flea know about the device?! There was no possible way he could have-

"Cecily." I growled with more rage than I had ever felt, I was so angry that I very much believed that my entire body would blow apart.

"Yeah, Cecily." Izaya confirmed, "she was so desperate to impress me; since none of her flirting tricks were working, I thought if I stuck around long enough she'd tell me something interesting, and she did." As he spoke a million 'oh shits' were running through my brain, what was I to do?!

"U-uh- pssssh- what are you talking about?" I questioned as I tried to get out of the situation, "device, I don't have any- well I've got my beeper but that- wait also my cellphone but those are the only devices I've got!"

"You're a terrible liar." He said with a tilt of his head, I dropped the act immediately and sighed.

"I know… Can't blame me for trying though."

"That's true I guess."

"So, you wanna buy it from me?" I questioned.

"Yes, it peaks my interest. Then again something that allows you to travel to other universes would interest anyone."

"Why believe it though? Why believe Cecily's story?" I inquired as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"In this city anything can happen, if such a thing as a demon slasher or a dullahan exist, why can't this?" His smirk was getting on my. Last. Damn. Nerve.

"Point taken, not selling it to ya." I shook my head, Izaya leaned back in his desk chair.

"I figured you'd say that, but you've yet to hear my offer." His voice had an amount of slyness to it.

"No offers."

"Everyone says that until they hear the offer!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"No seriously, can't sell it. I only made one, it's my only way home and… Um… Well… I kinda only tested it once and that was with the dog… This is the first time the device has been used by humans so…"

"So you're using yourself and roommate as test subjects." He finished.

"Yeeaah, but there's no other way really. And the longer I stay here the more and more suspicious I get about this thing… Things are happening that I didn't put into its programming, so it's not for sale, not until I know it's safe anyway, maybe not even then." I ran my fingers through my messy black hair, "I might wanna be selfish and keep it to myself and Cecily." Izaya shook his head, a somber smirk taking place of the mischievous one.

"That sounds so very human," he grinned, "I love it."

"Don't be gross." He laughed.

"Well, if I can't buy it from you will you at least tell me what's wrong with the device?"

"Hmm… I dunno about that now. You're an info broker and I already gave away too much information, don't think I wanna risk telling you more." He scoffed.

"Most people would've kept that skepticism to themselves." He stood, "what if I give you my word not to sell the info?"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't give it away for free, or 'accidentally' let it slip, or post it on the internet, or just blatantly not keep your word. No, there's too many factors and potential loopholes to go through."

"Heh, you're a smart girl!" He exclaimed loudly, "but I wouldn't do any of that!" I believed him, but I still wouldn't budge.

"Answers still no… But… You seem intelligent enough."

"Gee thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"If I discover something I need help with then I'll contact you and let you take a look at it, how's that?"

"Fine, fine have it your way, so long as I get to check it out. I knew it was a long shot. But I'm glad I called you up here anyway!" He was quick to jot down his phone number on a scrap of paper, handing it to me with a lesser smirk than he'd worn before.

"… Man now I feel bad…" I said, with a low growl as I pocketed the paper.

"Oh? Bad enough to let me buy it from you?"

"Stop, stop now with that." He put his hands up in surrender, "nah, it's because… well I feel like I owe you something." He raised a brow at that.

"Hm? How? I've done nothing for you to feel the need to repay me, besides that, you're clearly not very comfortable around me so why voice that?"

"It's 'cause I feel like I just made a deal to use you when it's convenient for me. You're right about me not being comfortable, your shady and I don't like you so far, but, that doesn't make it right for me to use you." He blinked a few times then began to laugh hard. "What?" He laughed on. "What?!" Still laughing. I slammed my hands down on his desk. "I won't let you anywhere near the device if you don't stop laughing!"

"You're such a moral compass!" He answered finally as he tried to catch his breath, "looking at you, and knowing what business your in, I didn't expect you to be this morally correct!" I pursed my lips in frustration, then forced a smile.

"Well, I'm leaving now." I said as I turned away from him then he said something that shook me to my core:

"Your Japanese is flawless by the way!" I stopped dead and spun back to him, his smirk slipped for a moment as he studied my, no doubt, horrified expression.

"Wait a second…" For the first time since I had arrived, all my excitement had finally died down, I really listened to myself speak. I was speaking Japanese, even my thoughts were in Japanese… "Not… Good." I breathed.

"What's the matter?" He questioned with interest.

"I programmed it… to… uh…" I was so baffled by my Japanese that I was having trouble focusing. "Bad, really bad. Could this become a side effect?" I questioned aloud. Izaya waved a hand in front of my face to get my attention and I shook my head.

"Whats the matter?" He repeated impatiently.

"I don't know English anymore!" I exclaimed as I felt panic overcome me. I tried to speak in English but, I couldn't I didn't know how to anymore. That was not how the W.D.S. was supposed to work! I programmed it specifically to translate everything in a universe we traveled to into English, I wasn't supposed to be able to read Japanese, or speak it and I definitely wasn't supposed to forget English! How was that even possible?! My programming was so specific! There was no way! Could… Could the device have gone rouge? Would speaking Japanese in exchange for English be a permanent side effect? Only one way to find out!

I dashed out of Izaya's apartment and down each flight of stairs, taking each step one by one. Back to the house! I had to go back to the house and send Cecily and I home! I didn't mean for the device to completely rewire our brains! What if it caused us to lose our memories of our home, of our reality? I had to send us back! The device was not ready for such a big step as to transport humans, because of my haste I might've caused unfixable damage… Home I had to get us out of there!


	3. Chapter 3

Here! There! Everywhere!

I was in a full on sprint on my way back to the house, I ran all the way from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, thanks to the adrenaline rush. As I ran on the crowd became thicker and soon I was bumping into everyone I passed. I rounded a corner and crashed into someone so hard I saw stars for a moment, my head hitting the ground didn't help much.

"Whoa! What's the deal?!" Someone complained angrily and I sat up quickly, my head spun due to my getting up too fast. There was a boy on the ground in front of me, Aoba, it was Aoba. "Where's the fire?" He questioned, appearing irritated but trying to act polite.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and sprinted by him, one of his gang buddies, who was much taller than I, tried to stop me but I rammed my shoulder into his stomach and knocked him down before continuing on. No time for stupid kids!

Once I got to the house I threw the front door open, not bothering to close it once I entered, leaving the house exposed. Cecily should've been there, I told her that was where I'd meet her, but, she was nowhere to be found. I had called for her over and over again as I searched the entire house, I looked in the yard but of course she wasn't there either. I called her cell phone several times and she never answered which was something that on no occasion ever occurred, I texted her at least twenty times but again no answer. It was all so strange, where was she? Surely she wouldn't have gone anywhere else! Not after being rejected by Izaya, that would've caused her to come back to the house and watch bad romantic comedies!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

An alert popped up on the W.D.S:

'Successful transfer of traveler 2 to: Tokyo Ghoul'

"You've gotta be fucking KIDDING ME!" I shouted overflowing with a variety of emotions, Cecily had somehow been sent to one of the more dangerous places and I had to go find her?! That device was totally getting smashed when I got back home!

All the traveler data was saved into the device so I didn't have to readmit the same information, the only part of my readjusting the settings that caused me to paused was the occupational options. Ultimately I figured it would be easiest for me to be an investigator, if Cecily was one I could find her quickly… If she was a ghoul… Well I would find her sooner or later.

"Processing data... Processing complete." Said a synthetic voice, "World Division System now in progress." The short moment of waiting for the program to start seemed to take forever, and then I fell. "Travel portion activated, please wait as the transformation process begins."

Falling onto hard flooring hurt just as much as you would imagine, then the W.D.S fell onto my stomach and I groaned, why were the landings always so rough?!

"Are you alright?" Once I opened my eyes I saw two familiar faces hovering over me. Shinohara, and Juuzou looked down on me with interest, I sat up slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just super!" My voice was drenched in sarcasm, then I stood.

"You must be a new investigator." Shinohara stated.

"Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?" Juuzou chuckled.

"Painfully obvious~!" He chimed and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I take it this will be your first raid then?" Shinohara questioned and then I realized that I was in the back of a large CCG carrier, dressed in the standard CCG uniform worn during ghoul raids.

"Uh, yeah totes." Juuzou raised a short brow at me as I picked myself up from the floor, and pocketed the W.D.S.

"Totes?" He echoed with a giggle, "that's a funny way of speaking! You're a weird girl aren't you?!"

"As weird as I can be without being completely insane!" I responded with a chuckle, "say you guys wouldn't happen to know if there's any other newbies here? Maybe one who's… Oh I don't know, about five foot seven, a hundred thirty pounds, long blond curly hair, annoying personality, possibly named Cecily?" I was good at a lot of things; discretion wasn't one of them.

"... Okaaaay that's incredibly specific, but, uh no." Shinohara answered and he gave me a look that said he thought I was a total nerd. Blah. "I'm afraid all the other new investigators have been here for a few months now; you were a late entry right?"

"If you say I was then I must've been." I responded earning another strange look from the man, "there's really no one like I described here?"

"No, sorry." I hung my head at that as a whine escaped me.

"Eeeeeehhhh, thanks anyway." If Cecily wasn't as investigator, then she was likely a ghoul… But there was no telling which organization she was part of, since the W.D.S wasn't showing me her traveler info which could have very well meant that Cecily was… Dead. But there was no way right? I shook the thought from my head, I had to find her, I just hoped she was somewhere safe, like Anteiku.

"Hey," I looked back to Shinohara, "um, sorry, but aren't you a little young to be an investigator?" As he asked he raised his hand so that it was even with my head, making a nonverbal comment about my short stature.

"Ooh, yeah, yeah, the organization that goes around killing man eating creatures allowed an eleven-year old into their ranks!" He flinched at my sarcasm, "Of course I'm not too young! I'm nineteen years old!" I growled as I crossed my arms, I really didn't like it when people made assumptions based on my height alone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry." He gave me an apologetic smile and I sighed.

"Well, you can make it up to me by reminding me where the raid is."

"Ehh? You don't remember?" Juuzou questioned as he leaned toward me, "we're going to an Aogiri branch in the eleventh ward!" I smiled at that, grateful that we weren't raiding Anteiku, and still hopeful that Cecily would be amongst the café's ranks. "Why're you smiling like that for?" Juuzou questioned, I shook my head and sputtered, however before I could stutter through an answer Juuzou continued. "Everyone else either looks scared out of their minds, or completely dead faced, and here you are smiling like your relieved we're going to Aogiri!" It was obvious that I peeked the boys interest, perhaps too much…

"Well-I-uh-you said i-it's just a branch of Aogiri right? Yeah? Well I guess th-that I'm relieved that its just a branch and not the whole tree!" I forced a nervous laugh, then my eyes darted off to the side and I pointed, Juuzou followed my finger. "Oh look! An empty corner!" I exclaimed and he looked back to me curiously. "I will go stand in it." I stated as I turned and marched over to the area, on the way I heard Juuzou giggle in an ominous way.

"She's the weirdest Investigator here."

For the rest of the ride, I mentally scolded myself for being so terrible under pressure; I also tried to stay still and quiet, I didn't need any more attention than I'd attracted from Juuzou, whose constant staring made me more than a little uncomfortable.

Once it was finally time for us to unload from the carrier, Juuzou still kept his eyes locked on me and made sure to stay right on my tail. Oh man I'd screwed up royally hadn't I? He didn't intend to let me out of his sight did he? I had to sneak away from him, had to make sure that Cecily wasn't in this Aogiri branch, because if she was and Juuzou found her first… I just had to find her.

Just before entering the building, I put down my weapon and took my helmet which came standard with the uniform, tucking my messy hair up into it as best I could, I also pulled the visor attached to it over my eyes, making myself blend in with the ranks. I would have to use my size to my advantage and disappear amidst the crowd of investigators, where Juuzou would, hopefully, not be able to identify me.

We moved into the building, the lobby already cleared of any threats, I weaved between bodies, zig-zagging in and out, making sure to mix myself in with the crowd. I glanced back only once, and Juuzou was far behind me, but his eyes were still locked on me. I made my way to the front of the group, there I couldn't see the white haired investigator anymore and so I ran on ahead.

How was I even supposed to find Cecily in such a mess? It wasn't like a ghoul would just tell me where she was, hell, it wasn't likely that any of them even knew her! I cursed my bad luck as I ran down a flight of stairs, alone, encountering no ghouls as I went which I found suspicious.

I froze complete. Wait… In the show when the CCG invaded the eleventh ward… Jason had taken Kaneki… What if… What if Jason had Cecily too?

"SHIT!" I ran at a faster pace than I'd run before, I had to find her, I had to!

A ghoul came out of nowhere, I guarded against their attack, with a semi-automatic loaded with Q-bullets, before knocking them away from me and running on. I wasn't interested in fighting, however it was clear to me that the ghoul was, as it jumped in front of me blocking my path completely.

"Would you just move?!" I exclaimed in aggravation, the ghoul responded by lunging at me and I wondered if I killed them… Would I actually be a murder? I was in an anime so would it count? Yes, of course it would, it was a real place, with real people. I didn't want to kill anyone.

I was pushed to the side, as Juuzou went flying by me, lodging a knife into the ghoul's face. I watched as the two fell, Juuzou landing on top of the ghoul, and slid a bit down the stairs. Juuzou began to stab the poor ghoul over and over again. I couldn't believe he'd actually managed to follow me that far, I had to move on while he was distracted.

I got to my feet, and jumped over the two, landing just before them. I took one step forward before falling, my hands releasing their grip on my gun in order to stop my face from hitting the stairs. My hair sliding out from under my helmet and into my face. I looked back to Juuzou, who had a grip on my ankle.

"Trying to slip away again, Newbie?" I took in a sharp breath; crap he was a sharp one. A nervy smile took to my face.

"What? Slip away? I don't know what you're talking about." I said with an unconvincing laugh.

"Oh I see, so you're pretending like you weren't trying to sneak away from everyone earlier? That's fine, but I wanna know what you're up to!" I growled at that.

"I'm not up to anything! Let go!" I shook him off and got to my feet, collecting my gun which had landed only a little way below me. I hurried on, Juuzou following close behind.

It wasn't a good thing having him around, but it wasn't a bad thing either, he was more than willing to kill enough ghouls for the both of us, and I was happy to let him.

"Say, Newbie," he called from behind, "you ever gonna tell me your name?" I debated for a moment, but realized that I wouldn't really matter if I told him my name or not.

"Lyric."

"Aaaah! I'm Juuzou Suzuya!" He introduced, "so are you looking for that girl you mentioned earlier?" I tripped over my own feet, tumbling forward, my helmet coming off, before I hit a wall. Juuzou giggled at me as I sat upright. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"L-looking for-I-I'm not looking for anyone!" I exclaimed as I stood, "I'm just here to-uh… Do Investigator things, like-erm- kill stuff..." I hesitated during my terrible lie, making it sound even worse. Juuzou raised a short brow at me.

"Wooooow, you're bad at running and lying!" I huffed as I tucked my fringe behind my ear.

"Shush!"

As we continued, Juuzou would repeat the same questions to me over and over again. 'Why're you looking for this girl?' 'Is she a ghoul?' 'Why'd you enter CCG so late for?' 'Are you even paying attention to me?' I finally had enough of his blabbering and snapped at him.

"I'm looking for my roommate because she's in a lot of danger and she's so stupid she could get herself killed with a twig!" The truth came flying out in my anger, "she's not a ghoul! I didn't enter the CCG at all! And yes I'm listening to you otherwise I wouldn't be able to yell all these responses at you! Geez!" I turned with another huff.

"You didn't enter CCG?" I stopped at his question, "so you're an imposter." I could hear the smile in his voice and I turned to him slowly, my hands up in such a way that said I meant no harm.

"Now, hold on a second. I wouldn't say that I'm in imposter," I tried to defend myself in as calm a manner as I could manage, but I could see that Juuzou was ready to attack me at a moment's notice. "Because I'm not. Look I've got a real ID badge," I said as I removed it from my pocket and showed him, "see? I'm an actual Investigator, I just didn't enter CCG…"

"Heh? You can't be an Investigator without entering CCG." He said with narrowed eyes and a frown, "you don't make any sense. Besides it's easy to get a realistic looking ID badge, I'm getting tired of listening to your lies." I noticed his grip tighten on his knife, I waved my hands about in frantic way.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I'm not lying this time I swear I-"

"Lyric?!" I looked over my shoulder, only to find Cecily hurrying toward me, I gasped as I noticed her eyes were dark with kakugan, and I looked to Juuzou, who was focused on the approaching Cecily.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried as a knife went flying by me, Cecily dodged it skillfully.

I grabbed Juuzou's wrists, stopping him from throwing anymore knives. For a long moment we just tried to overpower one another, but then Juuzou used my strength as leverage to leap up and kick me in the side so hard that I lost my grip on him and collided with a nearby wall.

A rinkaku kagune was quick to wrap around Juuzou tightly, restricting his arms from moving at all as he was lifted off the ground. I looked to Cecily who came to my side, a teary mess, she threw her arms around my shoulders and sobbed.

"I was so scared!" She cried, "I was on my way back to the house, when I appeared here and all the ghouls were killing people! And then I heard that CCG was here, and I was afraid you'd end up being with them and getting killed trying to find me!" She explained quickly.

"I was scared too!" With a crack in my voice, but dry eyes, "I thought you'd end up dead because of me!" I looked to Juuzou, who observed us with a puzzled expression. "And then things got difficult because I was stupid and made Juuzou all suspicious! He's been running around manically killing things this whole time!" Cecily pulled back and looked at Juuzou as well.

"But I thought that you loved him for the way he runs around killing people?" Juuzou was taken aback by the statement.

"Well, I do! But not when I'm actually physically present and could possibly end up being his next target!"

"Eh? What's going on?!" He whined in confusion, "why're a ghoul, and a human, roommates?! And why'd she say you love me when we only just met?! Eh? Are you a ghoul too, Lyric?!" I pointed at him.

"Also he's been asking questions non-stop and I think he broke my brain!" Cecily sighed. "Look, I don't have time to explain any of this to you at all. The only thing you need to know is, neither of us intend on hurting anyone here, human or ghoul, and we're going home now sooo, Cecily's gonna let you go and we'll be on our way."

"I am not letting him go! He'll kill us both!" Cecily cried, and I snapped my head to her.

"You can't keep a hold of him! What if the device glitches again and he ends up teleporting with us?! I don't know what would happen if we ended up bringing him into another universe!"

"Well lets just tie him up!"

"And leave him to get killed? No way!"

"Lyric!"

"Cecily!"

"I'm so confused." Juuzou said with a tilt of his head, I approached him then.

"Listen, we're gonna let you go, but you have to promise not to attack us. Can you do that?" I questioned, and Juuzou grinned.

"Nope!" I groaned.

"I'll go find some rope." Cecilly said as she began to turn, I held out my hand as a signal for her to stop.

"Wait a sec! Juuzou, you want a new quinque right? I mean an actual quinque, more than those pathetic little knifes, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and your friend would make a great one!" He said it as though it were an actual compliment, Cecily shivered.

"Well how about I tell you where you can nab a ghoul that would make a way better quinque and get you a promotion, meaning you'd be able to stay around the twentieth ward office and see more action."

"Waa, you really know where to get something like that?" I nodded.

"Yes I do, now it's no secret that I'm a terrible liar, you know this from experience, so it should be obvious to you that I'm telling the truth!" Just then I began to tell him all that I could of Jason, and Juuzou's eyes sparkled. "Are you going to let us go without any trouble now?"

"Oh yes!" Juuzou exclaimed with an exaggerated nod, my shoulders slumped.

"Man oh man, I really wish I could believe that." I whinned quietly, the Cecily flicked the back of my neck.

"But you can't. Now lets find rope."

"I've got a better idea." I whispered as I removed the W.D.S from my pocket, and began to shuffle through the settings, "it's all ready to go, now toss Juuzou aside." Cecily didn't need to be told twice, with a simple flick of her rinkaku Juuzou flew off the other end of the hall. I pressed the submit button and we left Tokyo Ghoul behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Glitches Mean Stitches!

"Why would you send us here?!" Cecily hissed, her warm breath exploding against my ear.

"I didn't mean to!" I shot back quietly, "I swear I had home selected!" I cupped my hands together and blew into them, feeling my numb fingers warm for only a second.

"Well then why the hell are we in Akame Ga Kill?!" Cecily growled through chattering teeth.

Snow was peppering down around us as we hid just beyond a small brush pile, watching as Esdeath's Three Beasts went about killing a small convoy. Surprisingly the W.D.S hadn't prepared us for the cold weather, or even made us appear relevant to the show, as we were both clad in summer wear. What's worse is that the device had us listed as civilians, not members of Night Raid, or even Esdeath's soldiers, we were completely on our own. Better yet, we had three very skilled killers only meters before us, one whom enjoyed skinning his victims alive, especially girls.

"A glitch…"

"I thought you said that this thing was 'totally safe'!"

"Well the mutt came back just fine so I was assuming!" I raised a finger to my chin as I looked to the snow covered ground, "then again I only sent him to one world… And then we left right after… Maybe I did too much with it too fast…"

"Lyric Amethyst Ryan." Cecily said my full name sternly, as a parent does when angry with their child. I looked back to her with an anxious expression. "Don't tell me that this things still in its testing phase." Calm anger was always so much scarier than yelling.

"… Then I won't tell you that…" She shoved me, causing me to tumble forward from our hiding spot.

I rolled a small way, snow freezing my bare legs as it nearly went up my shorts and down my hoodie, one of my open toed shoes falling off my foot. I jumped up with a yelp, kicking my lost shoe on as I did so.

"COLD!" I cried, "so, so, so, cold! Freezing!" I whined as Cecily stood up and shook her fist at me.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you, Idiot!" She growled, and I noticed a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Idiot?! You were calling me a genius and singing my praises earlier!" I stomped my numbing foot, partly in anger, partly to try and regain some feeling.

"That was before I knew you were using me as a test subject!"

"It's not like a I made you go with me!"

"That's a load of bulllshit!"

"You volunteered! So you've got no one to blame but yourself!" I saw her expression darken at that, and she began to approach me slowly, I began to back away. "Wh-what're you gonna do? Cecily? Come on now, let's be rational about this! We can talk it over!"

"I'm gonna punch you 'till you cry." She stated.

I bolted with a fearful squeak, Cecily ran after me with a roar. As I was running, I noticed that we caught the attention of Esdeath's henchmen, Liver being the one to point us out while Nyau appeared to be laughing at us.

"Stop running!" Cecily demanded and I felt her hand graze my shirt, causing me to pick up the pace.

"I don't wanna get punched!" I cried as I ran on, "stop chasing me or else those guys are gonna skin us alive!"

"I don't care! I'll kill you before they do!"

"CUT IT OUT!" I exclaimed as I tried to run in the opposite direction of the beasts, but Cecily cut me off and nearly grabbed me. "Seriously, stop it!"

"GIMME YOUR NECK!" She was really, really angry with me…

Cecily lunged at me and I moved, sticking my foot out and tripping her as I did so. I watched as she fell face first into the snow, she had only just rolled over when I jumped on her to keep her from getting up.

"Dude! Calm. Down!" I ordered, "we've got more important things to deal with right now! You can chase me around and try to beat me up as much as you want when we get home! But right now we need to figure this shit out!" Cecily huffed and was silent for a long moment.

"FINE! But, I get one free punch when we get back!" I raised a brow at that.

"Is that all you're gonna do to me?"

"No, then I'm going to chase you down and you'd better pray that I don't catch you!"

"Goo talk, Man," I patted her shoulder, "good talk."

"Well, well," we both looked to find the three soldiers standing before us, Nyau being closer than his two teammates. "You two sure are cute, you'd make great additions to my collection!" He exclaimed as he smiled cutely to us. We were both quick to get to our feet.

"Of course, we get dropped right in front of the guy who likes skinning lady faces!" Cecily griped, I nudged her and looked back to Nyau who, unsurprisingly, was not that much shorter than I.

"As flattering as that is, I think we'll pass." We turned and ran, but of course we were surrounded almost immediately.

"Ooooh!" Nyau bounced excitedly, "this is gonna be so much fun!" He cheered as her pulled a knife from his jacket, "I can't wait!" He took one step toward us, then Liver extended his arm, blocking the smaller males path and causing the smaller male to look up to him questioningly.

"Don't you remember Nyau? General Esdeath told us to bring some of the convoy back alive, in order to test out new torture techniques." Liver lowered his arm, clasping his hands behind his back. "Since both you and Daidara went overboard and killed them all, we'll have to take these two back to her instead." Nyau seemed genuinely disappointed by that statement, as he put his blade away.

"Aw, and I was really looking forward to it too." He pouted.

"You've already got a new addition to your creepy collection," Daidara exclaimed, "you'll just have to live with it."

We were taken into custody by the three, we went without a fight which puzzled Cecily to no end. As we were entering the Capital she nudged me before whispering.

"Aren't we gonna try to fight them?"

"Sure, if you wanna end up cut in half. Listen, the 'Abilities' category on the W.D.S is blank, meaning it's likely that we're no stronger than we are at home." I answered with a sigh, that device was really causing us trouble.

"Well shouldn't we at least try?! I don't wanna be tortured!" She cried quietly, "they didn't even handcuff us, or tie us up or anything! We can move freely!"

"Yeah, and that alone should tell you how little they think of our abilities." I glanced over my shoulder only to find Nyau staring at us in such a way that I had a chill run down my spine. I turned back to Cecily, "if we make any unnecessary movements, we'll be skinned alive. Its best we go along quietly… For now."

"For now?" Nyau echoed in our ears, he'd moved so close that his head was lingering just behind our shoulders. "I sure hope that means you'll end up doing something stupid!" He said with an evil smile, the devil horns and tail he sported making him appear demonic. I looked straight ahead.

"We won't do anything stupid." I stated and I heard him sigh in disappointment.

"I guess we'll see huh?" He chimed as he fell back a bit.

We wouldn't be doing anything stupid, no on the contrary, we would do something very clever and organized, not stupid in the least.

We were shoved just before General Esdeath, whom looked on us with complete disinterest. Liver, Daidara, and Nyau all took kneeling positions before the sadistic woman.

"General, we've brought you torture testers, as you requested." Liver stated, "I regret to inform you that they are not of the convoy."

"Well that's rather obvious isn't it?" She questioned as she approached Cecily and I, "these two are weaker than weak. They wouldn't last long during my newly discovered torture methods, they'd probably die after the first experiment." She stated coldly, "they're of no use to me." Cecily sighed at that, "do what you want with them." Cecily stiffened again.

"General Esdeath, if I may," I said with a strong tone, "I'm an inventor," I stated, "and I've created a device that would ensure that you will never go a moment without war." This peaked her interest.

"Oh? Tell me more." I began to explain the W.D.S to her, and the fact that Cecily and I were not from her world. "I see, that is indeed very interesting, but how does that ensure a never ending war?"

"Like I said, you can travel to different universes. Different worlds bring different conflict and different war, along with far stronger opponents, some that are superior to humanity." She leaned toward me.

"That is indeed something which I'm attracted to. Show me the device." With that order a smirk came to my face.

As it was an order, reaching into my pocket wouldn't bring on much suspicion and it certainly wouldn't be considered an unnecessary movement. I removed the device, the screen brightening as I did so.

"Alright here it is." I said as I pointed to it, "as you can see, the W.D.S saves the info users input. Data logging is a key feature. As for choosing a destination, all I have to do is swipe," I swiped my finger over the screen before tapping it again causing the shuffle to come to a stop. "Once the world is selected all that's left to do is," I hit submit quickly and we left that horrible world behind, but I wasn't sure what we were trading it in for…

Another rough landing, but that one didn't faze me as I was quick to jump up with excitement, gripping the W.D.S tightly in my hand.

"Woo-hoo! We escaped a group of sadistic murders! No one skins my face off! HA!" A hard punch came to my rib cage, the blow was so hard I lost my hold on the W.D.S and it plummeted to the floor. I doubled over and looked to Cecily with a growl.

"One free punch agreement." She stated.

"That only applies for home!" I snapped, "and clearly we're no…" I trailed off when I realized we were in an unfamiliar building. That was another glitch the W.D.S had, every time we traveled, we were supposed to spawn in a replica of our home, however that hadn't been the case for our last three jumps.

"Erm, Lyric, where are we-" A chainsaw blared, and I pushed Cecily into a nearby closet, closing and locking the door behind me. The sound of the chainsaw grew closer, and closer, along with the fast footsteps of two people.

They were right in front of the door.

The chainsaw cut something.

Someone screamed.

It kept going like that for a while, I'm not sure how long, but it was definitely too long.

I looked over to Cecily, she was staring at the ground with a confusion in her wide eyes, I followed her gaze and saw thick liquid flowing under the closet door. It was pink. It was blood. It was…

"Dangan Ronpa." I stated with horror, "Despair Arc." I looked to Cecily, "we're at Hopes Peak Academy… In the middle of the Mutual Killing Game." My eyes found the blood oozing under the door, "and our only escape… Is out there."

"Wh-what do we do?" She questioned, I went silent.

"We're in a really bad spot right now. This is probably the most disturbing part of this show, no it definitely is. I would say that we should wait it out, because they'll all kill each other off… But the device is out there, the longer we wait the more likely it is to be crushed in the commotion, or pocketed by one of the kids. I don't know about you but I really don't wanna search corpses, and I don't wanna stay her for six months trying to make a new device. Not when despairs about to take over the world…"

"… We have to go out there don't we?" Cecily questioned.

"Just for a second. It sounds like there's no one around, right now… Except for…" I looked to the blood again, "whoever that is… Or… Was…"

"I'll run out there and grab it, you wait here and I'll bring it to you." Cecily said as she placed a hand on the door knob.

"What? But shouldn't I be the one to do it?! I mean… I let you come with me even though the device-"

"Hey, I got my free punch, now I'm just focused on getting us out of this alive." She readied herself to open the door but I told her to stop and really listen before going, just to make sure there was no one out there. When we were both pretty sure that there was no one, I handed her a nearby broom as a weapon.

Cecily threw the door open and sprinted out of the closet, leaping over a mangled corpse as she did so. I was standing right at the doors threshold so I could see if anyone came out from a hiding spot. No one did… But, there was one person who was standing in my direct field of vision, just on the other side of the hall, staring me down.

Izuru Kamikura. My eyes widened at the sight of him, Izuru was an observer, he was always nearest to someone whom was ready to kill. I turned before I even heard the chainsaw start up again. A girl came at Cecily who held up her broom, which was sliced in half easily, she was barely able to duck out of the way of the girls second attack.

I ran from the safety of the broom closet, just as Cecily stumbled away from the armed girl, who stood just before the W.D.S. It would have to be a team effort. As I approached the two, I armed myself with a discarded shovel, which likely belonged to the chainsaws first victim.

I started swinging wildly at the chainsaw girl, who did her best to avoid being struck, trying not to give her even a moment to retaliate.

"The device! Get the device!" I shouted to Cecily who got to her feet, holding a broken edge of the broom stick in her hand.

"Where is it?!" She cried over the commotion, I looked to the spot it had been, it was gone. Had the chainsaw girl kicked it? Where could it be then? My wondering made me lose focus of the fight, and I received a rather deep cut to my hip.

The pain, made me angry. I swung the shovel as hard as I could, hitting the chainsaw girl, whose body had yet to transition from its offensive position, in the shoulder, hard enough for her to fall to the ground and lose grip of the still running chainsaw, which almost landed on my foot. I was quick to switch the thing off and get it out of the girl's reach. As I stood above her, wielding two weapons, the look of absolute terror came to her blood smeared face, along with tears.

"You'd better run before I change my mind!" She didn't need to be told twice, she picked herself up and ran off, someone else would be her killer.

"Lyric!" Cecily cried as she ran over to me, seeing that I'd been wounded. "Are you okay?" I winced.

"No! I just got cut with a fucking chainsaw! Of course I'm not okay! I'll be traumatized for the rest of my life!" I exclaimed, lashing out at Cecily for something that wasn't her fault wouldn't make the pain go away, but it sure did help with the anger I was feeling. "Did you find the device or not?" I questioned in a calmer tone.

"You mean this?" I looked to Izuru, who was holding the W.D.S. "it's impressive. Just looking through the controls, I can tell what it's meant for; and judging by the fact that you two, whom are not a part of the student council nor students at this school, are here. It would be safe to say that this is a working dimensional travel device. Did you make it?" I nodded and held out my hand.

"Will you give it back now? We just wanna go home." He only stared at me boredly.

"Tell me, what possessed you to come to this place?"

"It was a fluke, a complete accident. We were escaping somewhere else, somewhere even more dangerous than here." I answered matter-of-factly.

"I see… You won't return here again then." He said as he placed the device in my hand.

"That's not true." An actual expression came to him then, one of mild surprise, "we'll come back, but at a point in time when this sort of thing isn't happening." He had no response to my statement, and so with a quick thank you we left him behind.

With the 'Home' button selected we began the transportation progress… However, I had a feeling that the device was going to drop us elsewhere… Where ever it was, hopefully it would be peaceful, a place I could sit down and re-examine the W.D.S, maybe stop its glitches for good.


End file.
